Fuckin' Perfect
by LaLa978
Summary: Logan's made a wrong turn, once or twice. Jagan SMUT


Title: F**kin' Perfect

Author: LaLa978

Summary: Logan's made a wrong turn, once or twice. Jagan SMUT

AN: So, I've watched Pink's Fuckin Perfect way to much. And I'll have to tell you, it got out the bad girl in me. This is my first rated M. And my first smut, so please, no bad reviews.

-3-

His pace was erratic. Thrusting into me, trying to get to his release. I wrapped my legs around his waist, helping. I was so close. He started going unbelievably faster. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head. Harder he went in, hitting my prostate with each thrust. I cried out, my orgasm so close. I could tell he was close too. He sloppily kissed me, eagerly eating up my cries and moans. One last thrust to my prostate and I came, my back arching into him. He came seconds later. He pulled out and collapsed next to me. I turned to my side, noticing the bear. The teddy bear I still have from childhood.

-3-

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

-3-

I was just a normal kindergarten boy, except I was the only one with a bear. Jeremy, this boy who hated my guts, came over and took my bear. He held it up high, I was the shortest one in the class, so I couldn't reach it. "Give it back!" I scream. He just laughed and threw it across the playground. I got really angry.

-3-

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss knowing it's all good  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around_

-3-

I jumped on him when his back was turned. Pulling his hair and punching him. But I felt myself being lifted and set on my feet. My teacher turned me around. "No! You do not bully other people. You don't hit or pull their hair! Do you want me to call your parents?" She didn't know. My father had died in a car accident a month ago.

3rd grade was when there was a party across the street from me. I wasn't invited. I didn't even know there was a party until I heard the music. They had a bounce house, in front, like they were taunting me. I was stuck in my room, with nothing to do, but paint. I was looking out the window, jealousy and hatred going through my mind. A boy looked at me, and I ducked down. I felt tears sliding down my face.

-3-

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less then fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

-3-

13 is when you are suppose to experiment with different looks. I really wanted to try that Emo look that would fit me. I had put on dark clothes and spiked my hair up. I put on eyeliner and made my way downstairs. That's when my mom saw me. "What are you wearing? Go back upstairs and put something else on."

"No, this is who I am."

"Are you wearing eyeliner? Why is your hair…?" She trailed off. "Go," She pushed me upstairs and into my room.

"Mom! Just let me go to school!" She went in my closet and found me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Put that on."

"No! Why can't you just let me be who I am?"

"This is not who you are!" She dragged me to the bathroom and pushed me in the bathtub. She turned on the shower and washed out the gel and eyeliner.

"Mom! Stop!" I tried to make her stop, but she kept going. After getting me out, she told me to put on the clothes that she picked out for me. I did and she dragged me out to the car.

In school, I was sitting there quietly, while the teacher handed the papers back. I saw that I got an F. I turned the paper and drew on the F, making it look like a face.

-3-

_Your's so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead._

So complicated, look how we are making  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(ohh ohhhhhhh)

-3-

'Skinny Bitches' was etched on the bathroom stall, made by me. They always seemed to mock me, saying that they could get all of the guys they wanted.

I looked at them, trying on dresses that they could fit into. I wish I was a girl, for I could get a guy easier. I saw an Ed-Hardy t-shirt and I grabbed it. I stuffed it in my bag and I started going out, but the cashier caught me.

-3-

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less then fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

-3-

She grabbed the shirt and pushed me out, those bitches looking at me and videotaping.

At home, I stripped down and went on the scale. 120. Not enough.

-3-

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only think I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
It's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cos there everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

-3-

I grabbed the razor and went in the bathtub, which was already filled with water. I started cutting, my arm was just begging for it. I squeezed my eyes shut.

The bathtub was filled with blood, and a perfect was cut into my arm. I looked over and there was my bear, looking innocently at me. I thought about it. I got up and grabbed scissors. I cut some of my bangs and spiked it up.

-3-

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less then fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, then you're fucking perfect to me  
(you're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

-3-

I painted and painted until it got better. Looking at the abstract before me was amazing. I really wanted to be that person to win.

Looking at my abstract in this museum, it really got to me. I smiled, knowing that none of those skinny bitches would be as accomplished as I am.

"It's really beautiful." Someone said behind me. I turned and there was a guy. He was amazing. His hair shaped perfectly and his hazel eyes…sigh.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm James Diamond." He held his hand out.

"Logan Mitchell." I said, taking his hand.

-3-

That was the day that my life had turned. I felt arms wrap around me. "I love you." I heard James whisper in my ear. I look up at him.

"I love you too." He kissed me, but I pulled away. "I have to go do something. Be right back." I got up, put on a robe, and grabbed my bear. I walked down the hall to another room, and there she was. Our little girl, Claudia. She had James hair, but my eyes. I sat down next to her and put my bear next to her.

"You are perfect to me." I said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

-3-

AN: I have watched Pink's video so many times! UGH! I love it! Anyway, please review!


End file.
